Patrouille/Short
Hier sind alle Patrouillen der Short Adventures aufgelistet. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :''Folgt ''Nebelsterns Omen |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Wiesenfell |Teilnehmer=Fischflosse , Algenpfote , Blütenfell |Beute=Zwei kleine Fische |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Schilfbart |Teilnehmer=Grauteich |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse=Schilfbart will sichergehen, dass der Fuchs sich dem Lager nicht genähert hat. }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Wiesenfell |Teilnehmer=Fischflosse , Algenpfote , Blütenfell |Beute=Unbekannt |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse=Wiesenfells Patrouille kehrt mit den zwei Fischen ins Lager zurück, legt diese ab und bricht sofort wieder auf. }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Nebelfuß |Teilnehmer=Mottenflügel |Beute= |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium , Mondsee |Geschehnisse=Nebelfuß reist zum Mondsee um ihre neun Leben zu erhalten. }} |Clan=WindClan |Anführer=Unbekannt |Teilnehmer=Unbekannt |Beute= |Ort=WindClan-Territorium, Grenze zum FlussClan |Geschehnisse=Nebelstern und Mottenflügel werden auf dem Rückweg von Nebelsterns Anführerzeremonie von einer WindClan-Patrouille angehalten. Sie versprechen, Kurzstern später von Leopardensterns Tod zu berichten. }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Schilfbart |Teilnehmer= |Beute= |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium , SchattenClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse=Schilfbart geht zu Schwarzstern um von Leopardensterns Tod zu berichten. }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Maulbeerglanz |Teilnehmer=Nebelstern (kurzzeitig) |Beute= |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse=Maulbeerglanz geht zum Kräutersammeln und wird von Nebelstern begleitet, die sie über Mottenflügel ausfragt. }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Malvennase |Teilnehmer=Drosselflug, Blütenfell, Fischflosse, Algenpfote |Beute= Vier winzige Fische |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Minzfell |Teilnehmer=Lachspfote, Algenpfote, Höhlenpfote, Flitzpfote |Beute= Unbekannt |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Schilfbart |Teilnehmer=Nebelstern, Eisflügel, Kieselfuß |Beute= Wühlmaus, Unbekannt |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= Kieselfuß übertritt bei der Jagd nach einem Eichhörnchen die Grenze zum WindClan. Nach einem Gespräch mit Aschenfuß verlässt die FlussClan-Patrouille das feindliche Territorium wieder. }} |Clan=WindClan |Anführer=Aschenfuß |Teilnehmer=Ameisenpelz |Beute= |Ort=WindClan-Territorium, Grenze zum FlussClan |Geschehnisse= Kieselfuß übertritt bei der Jagd nach einem Eichhörnchen die Grenze zum WindClan. Nach einem Gespräch mit Aschenfuß verlässt die FlussClan-Patrouille das feindliche Territorium wieder. }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Unbekannt (Entweder Graunebel oder Fischflosse) |Teilnehmer=Lachspfote, Algenpfote, Fischflosse, Graunebel |Beute= Ratte |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Nebelstern |Teilnehmer=Schilfbart, Kieselfuß |Beute= Unbekannt |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Kieselfuß |Teilnehmer=Unbekannt |Beute= Unbekannt |Ort=Sumpfgebiet |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Schilfbart |Teilnehmer=Unbekannt |Beute= |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium, Grenze zum WindClan |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=FlussClan |Anführer=Nebelstern |Teilnehmer=Wiesenfell, Eisflügel, Minzfell |Beute= Unzählige Mäuse |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium, Unbekanntes Territorium |Geschehnisse=Sie entdecken eine große freie Wiesenfläche mit vielen Mäusen. }} |Anführer=Schilfbart |Teilnehmer=Drosselflug, Malvennase, Graunebel |Beute= |Ort=FlussClan-Territorium, Zweibeinernester hinter dem FlussClan |Geschehnisse=Sie finden Höhlenpfote und Flitzpfote im Garten eines Zweibeinernestes und sehen, dass die beiden von Hunden bedroht werden. Schilfbart holt Nebelstern und gemeinsam retten sie die Schüler, jedoch wird Schilfbart schwer verletzt. }} Wolkensterns Reise |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Wolkenstern |Teilnehmer=Bussardfeder |Ort=WolkenClan-Territorium, Grenze zum DonnerClan |Geschehnisse=Die Patrouille trifft auf Mohnpelz, die mit ihrer Patrouille nah an der Grenze zum WolkenClan-Gebiet patrouilliert. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Mohnpelz ziehen Bussardfeder und Wolkenstern weiter. }} |Clan=DonnerClan |Anführer=Mohnpelz |Teilnehmer=Nesselkralle |Ort=DonnerClan-Territorium, Grenze zum WolkenClan |Geschehnisse=Mohnpelz trifft auf Wolkenstern und Bussardfeder. Mohnpelz und die WolkenClan-Patrouille halten einen kurzen Wortwechsel, dann ziehen die WolkenClan-Katzen weiter. }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Heidepelz |Teilnehmer=Iltispelz, Schneckenpfote, Zapfenpfote |Beute=Eichhörnchen |Ort=WolkenClan-Territorium, Kiefern bei der Grenze |Geschehnisse=Bis auf Schneckenpfotes Eichhörnchen konnte die Patrouille keine Beute finden, da Zweibeiner jenseits ihrer Grenze so viel Lärm machen, dass sie dort die Beute verscheuchen und die übrig gebliebene wegen dem Monstergestank nicht auszumachen ist. }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Bussardfeder |Teilnehmer=unbekannte WolkenClan-Katzen |Beute=Eichhörnchen |Ort=WolkenClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Wolkenstern |Teilnehmer=Bussardfeder, Wieselbart, Mausezahn, Iltispelz |Ort=Grenze des WolkenClan-Territoriums |Geschehnisse=Die Patrouille sieht sich den Schaden, den die Zweibeiner an ihrer Grenze verursacht haben, an. }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Iltispelz |Teilnehmer=Wolkenstern, Wachtelherz, Regensprung |Beute= |Ort=WolkenClan-Territorium, Grenze zum DonnerClan |Geschehnisse=Die Patrouille trifft auf Rotstern und Wolkenstern liefert sich ein kurzes Wortgefecht mit ihm, bevor sich ihre Wege wieder trennen. Danach prüfen sie sämtliche Grenzmarkierungen noch ein zweites Mal. }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Bussardfeder |Teilnehmer=unbekannte WolkenClan-Katzen |Ort=WolkenClan-Territorium |Geschehnisse= }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer= |Teilnehmer=Mausezahn, Nachtpelz, Eichelpfote |Beute= |Ort=WolkenClan-Territorium, Waldrand bei der verwüsteten Grenze |Geschehnisse=Eichelpfote jagt ein Eichhörnchen auf die freie Fläche, die die Zweibeiner bebauen, fällt dabei in eines der gegrabenen Löcher und verletzt sich schwer an der Pfote. }} |Clan=WolkenClan |Anführer=Wolkenstern |Teilnehmer=Bussardfeder, Wieselbart, Nachtpelz, Heidepelz, Mausezahn, Wachtelherz, Iltispelz, Regensprung, unbekannte WolkenClan-Krieger, 'NOCH FEHLENDE REFERENZ FOLGT''' Zapfenpfote, Eichelpfote |Ort=DonnerClan-Territorium, Grenze zum WolkenClan |Kampf=WolkenClan gegen DonnerClan |Geschehnisse=Der WolkenClan will das von Abendstern aufgegebene Territorium vom DonnerClan zurückerobern. In drei Angriffspatrouillien überqueren die WolkenClan-Katzen daher die DonnerClan-Grenze und greifen eine Patrouille, die sich gerade dort aufhält an. Andere DonnerClan-Katzen, alarmiert von den Kampfgeräuschen, kommen der Patrouille zu Hilfe und Wolkenstern ruft zum Rückzug, da sein Clan den DonnerClan-Katzen, die die Kampfstrategien der WolkenClan-Katzen durchschaut haben und besser genährt sind, unterlegen ist. Des Weiteren bricht sich Mausezahn ein Hinterbein. }} |Clan=DonnerClan |Teilnehmer=unbekannter DonnerClan-Krieger, zwei unbekannte DonnerClan-Krieger/innen |Ort=DonnerClan-Territorium, Grenze zum WolkenClan |Kampf=WolkenClan gegen DonnerClan |Geschehnisse=Bei der Überprüfung der Grenzen wird die Patrouille vom WolkenClan angegriffen. Weitere DonnerClan-Krieger kommen ihnen allerdings zu Hilfe, da sie den Kampflärm gehört haben. Gemeinsam vertreiben sie die WolkenClan-Katzen. }} |Clan=DonnerClan |Teilnehmer=Rotstern, Mohnpelz, * Nesselkralle, Bernsteinkralle, unbekannte DonnerClan-Krieger |Ort=DonnerClan-Territorium, Grenze zum WolkenClan |Kampf=WolkenClan gegen DonnerClan |Geschehnisse=Die Patrouille zieht los, als sie Kampflärm an ihrer Grenze hören. Dort angekommen helfen sie erfolgreich einer ihrer Grenzpatrouillen, eine Kampfpatrouille des WolkenClans zu vertreiben. }} *''Anmerkung: Es ist nicht ganz eindeutig, ob Mohnpelz tatsächlich am Kampf teilgenommen hat. Zwar kämpft sie in Wolkensterns Reise gegen Wolkenstern, in Battles of the Clans befindet sie sich währenddessen im DonnerClan-Lager, um den Rest des DonnerClans zu beschützen. '' Sonstiges *Wolkenstern markiert alleine die von Zweibeinern zerstörte Grenze. *Rotstern patrouilliert allein an der Grenze zum WolkenClan und trifft dort auf Wolkenstern, mit dem er sich ein Wortgefecht liefert. *Die Jagdpatrouillen des WolkenClans erlegen insgesamt nur eine Drossel und eine Wühlmaus und ziehen deshalb noch ein weiteres Mal los. *Wolkenstern geht allein jagen, als er sieht, dass die Patrouillen kaum Beute gefunden haben. Dabei erlegt er ein Eichhörnchen und eine Amsel und bringt beide Beutestücke ins Lager zurück. *Bussardfeder schickt früh einige Patrouillien los. *Wolkenstern jagt einen ganzen Tag im Schilf beim Fluss ''Taubenflugs Schicksal :''Folgt ''Ahornschattens Vergeltung :''Folgt Quellen